Maul
Maul, also known as Lord Maul, is a male alien who lived during the war against the United Federation of Planets in the 2380s. He was taken at a young age by the Der'kal Empire, who anointed him Lord Maul. Through his training, becoming a skilled lightsaber duelist and assassin. Biography Early life The boy who would become known as Maul was born on the Der'kal homeworld in 2336. Vur'naa took Maul once he realized the boy's potential. Once under Vur'naa's tutelage, Maul began training as his apprentice. For years, Maul was trained to become a weapon of the Der'kal. He became an acrobatic warrior, one trained to be relentless against his enemies, and learned to use a dual-bladed lightsaber. During his training, Vur'naa took Maul to Starbase 549 to bear witness to a great battle that occurred there between the Der'kal and the Federation. Vur'naa forced Maul to breathe in the ashes of Der'kal warriors, slain when the Starfleet officers fought them on the starbase. While breathing in this ash, Maul had visions of members of the Der'kal Empire being struck down by the Federation. He felt the phaser fire of phaser after phaser as he felt the death of his brethren. His training made Maul long for revenge against the Federation, which had killed the Der'kal forces 18 yeras earlier. With his master, Maul hoped to destroy the Federation and restore the Der'kal to galactic power. Serving the Der'kal First encounter with Starfleet Several years into his training as Vur'naa's apprentice, Maul began to become impatient. He longed for a confrontation with the Federation. Maul spent time hunting wild game on planets in Federation space and stalking Starfleet officers in the shadows on a planet. It was while hunting animals that Maul reflected on their viciousness, ruthlessness, and freedom. The animals he hunted had no master, unlike himself. Vur'naa warned Maul to avoid the Federation until his plans were ready to unfold. While he praised Maul for this thirst for vengeance, Vur'naa did not want Maul revealing himself until the time was right. Vur'naa threatened Maul with death if he continued to risk detection. In an attempt to satiate Maul's bloodlust, Vur'naa sent him to the Kellux system to kill pirates who were interfering with the Der'kal Empire. Maul traveled to Kellux and killed the pirates who had kidnapped members of the Der'kal Empire. Maul then killed a Starfleet officer on a planet in the Beta Quadrant. He then returned to Vur'naa on the Der'kal homeworld. His master knew he had killed a Starfleet officer, but he pleased his master by telling him that his Federation lust was not satisfied. Invasion of the Federation and war begins Revealing the Der'kal to the Federation After years of looking for revenge against the Federation, Maul became part of his master's plan to take over the galaxy and destroy the Federation. Vur'naa sent a message to the Federation: This is your first and only warning, your last chance for salvation. We come to you not as missionaries of any false gods, nor as liberators from them. We come to wipe your pathetic kind, like the scourge you are, from the face of the galaxy, to kill and slaughter until none remain. We are the Der'kal, and this is the beginning of your end. In retaliation for the deaths of the Der'kal forces led by Colonel Lan'kar (the only survivor of the battle). Leading Crimson Dawn Maul became the shadowy leader of a criminal organization called Crimson Dawn. During the war, Maul and Crimson Dawn would wreak havoc cross Federation colonies and attack civilian ships, killing the crew and destroying their ships. They would also attack starbases and outposts in Federation space, Crimson Dawn would also attack Bajoran ships as well during the war. In 2392, the Der'kal Empire started a second war with the Federation and Crimson Dawn came to the aid of the Der'kal Empire, as they had during the first war. Category:Aliens Category:Der'kal military personnel Category:Assassins